Accepting Judgement
by DancingHikari
Summary: Robin wishes to end her life due to the suffering she has brought upon Ylisse. Her thoughts about her love Chrom and her two children unfortunately could not save her from Grima's desire to end the world and use her body as a vessel. Maybe her daughter Lucina will be able to stop Grima for good and save Ylisse, but at what cost?


Echoes of pants ran slowly across the empty but destroyed throne room. Ylisstol, the castle where the standing figure resided in, was torn from the inside out due to the destruction she brought all over Ylisse. The woman in question is, or was, Robin, tactician for Chrom's army, the Shepherds. Oh, how she longed to go back to those days.

She never knew how she ended up there, but Chrom, his younger sister Lissa, and their retainer Frederick found her lying down on the ground. Robin remembered the touch of Chrom's hand. It was welcoming, warm, and gentle. They bonded and eventually ended up marrying after ending the war with Plegia, defeating their Mad King Gangrel. The two were blessed with two children, first their beautiful daughter Lucina, and witty son Morgan.

Her reverie became abrupt when she realized that her body was in possession to the Fell Dragon Grima. The dark and ruthless dragon opposite of Naga is to be the breath of ruin. But he needed a body to take over, and it Robin herself. She is the perfect specimen, as said by her father Validar. She remembered her husband killing her father in her place. The hooded woman soon thought of Chrom again. Her heart sank. But then she laughed quietly.

That's right: she killed the ruler of Ylisse exactly ten years ago. Literally seconds after defeating her father. She remembered Chrom telling her that it was not her fault. Of course it wasn't her fault, it was Grima's. But she felt responsible as well.

After mourning the death of her beloved Chrom, she told her oldest child to take care of her younger brother and friends. She needed Lucina to be the one to give hope to the world, but the poor little girl was so young. She had to tell a white lie saying that Chrom went missing and she will be going to look for him. Little did Lucina know that Robin secluded herself from everyone until Grima took control of her body, using her to bring destruction to Ylisse. She tried to kill herself so many times, but Grima wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let Robin go away that easily. He needed her to be his vessel.

Little droplets of water fell down the woman's cheeks. The vessel herself is heartbroken, but Grima says otherwise,

"Heh… Tears? What does the bringer of despair need for them?" Grima guided Robin's body towards the destroyed castle. Dead bodies were everywhere. All of them from her killing. Grima laughed joyously while observing the beautiful sight of ruin and destruction. Before she could take it all in, the sound of an unsheathing blade caught her attention. Grima turned around and noticed that familiar face.

"Grima! Today will be your last!" The young woman said, her eyes flaring with determination and anger. Standing before Grima is the daughter of Chrom, Lucina. Robin's daughter. The Fell Dragon laughed, replying to the Ylissean princess's bold words,

"Oh, it's you. How foolish of you to come here by yourself, unless you want to join these soldiers I just killed."

"My friends have given me the strength to do this on my own. It's my destiny to finish you once and for all! For my father, mother… _everyone_!" With a battle cry escaping her lips, Lucina ran straight towards Grima and used all that she learned from her father to face Grima.

The vessel of Grima summoned the dragon himself, but thankfully for Lucina, he remained in the sky. However, the body he possesses still has the power of the dragon himself and formed a spherical blast that almost hit Lucina, but it made her fall on the floor. The power was incredible, but the princess would not give up. She will never give up.

Catching her breath, Lucina slashed Grima, but it wasn't a mortal wound, not enough to kill him. As soon as Grima was about to launch another attack on her, he stopped. When Lucina was about to defend herself with her butterfly-shaped shield, she looked at the possessed body in confusion. A feminine voice came out, one without Grima's.

"Ugh… Lucina… Please…" Lucina gasped, causing her to drop her shield and sword Falchion. It couldn't be possible.

"That voice…" the blue-haired princess whispered. "No… it couldn't be!" Using what's little of her strength, Robin removed her hood and revealed herself to her daughter. Lucina's blue eyes watered, meeting Robin's brown eyes. The bearer of the Exalt's brand knew those eyes from a long time ago. "M-Mother…? But… why? I thought Grima killed you too!" Lucina started to cry.

"Lucina, you must kill me… Kill me before I hurt you!" The princess sobbed, but she asked,

"Mother, how is this possible?"

"There's no time, my dear… I still have… c-control–" Unfortunately, Robin was interrupted by Grima, whose voice intertwined with hers,

"This damn body. How can she have the will to defy me?!" Robin managed to take control again, commanding her daughter,

"Do it now, Lucina!" The blue-eyed princess flinched from what she just witnessed, and with a fierce glare, she readied her sword.

"I challenge my fate!" Lucina cried, thrusting Falchion into Grima. The sword pierced into the chest of the vessel's body. Both her and Grima shrieked from the pain. The dragon himself started to fall down, losing strength.

"DAMN YOU!" Grima yelled, screaming from the deeply inflicted wound. Lucina thrust the sword out of her enemy, and tears formed in her eyes again, knowing that she has wounded her mother greatly.

A strange black and purple aura started to rise to the sky. Robin began to fall to the floor, but her daughter caught her in her arms. The white-haired woman groaned, clutching onto her fatal wound.

"Mother! Mother, I have some spare elixirs with me, they will help you!" Before the bearer of the Exalt could take some out, Robin slowly took her daughter's free hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you… But please, don't waste them on me. I… have destroyed everything. I do not… deserve to live any longer…" Lucina began to sob, placing her mother's head on her shoulder.

"Mother, Grima is gone for good! We can rebuild Ylisse and spend time as mother and daughter!" Robin began to cry too, but her vision started to blur from her injuries being too great.

"Oh, Lucina…" Robin whispered shakily, more tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you for being my daughter… But I must go… for the sake of this world. Before I do that… Tell me, Lucina: where is Morgan?" Sobbing, Lucina responded to her mother's question,

"He is safe. He is with my friends. Mother, can you hang on so Morgan can see you once more? Please?"

"I wish I could… but I don't have much time. I do know that… I will be joining your father and our friends soon… If Naga will grant me that wish…" Robin slowly began to close her eyes, starting to fade from existence.

"Mother…" Robin spoke her last words, smiling at her strong daughter.

"Lucina, I love you so much. Tell Morgan that too… I know that you will lead… Ylisse for the better…" Her hand slipped away from Lucina's cheek, going limp. The last that Robin heard before fading was her daughter's screams. She wished that she could have had a better life with her and her family.

Her spirit is finally free. Free from her fate, free from causing any more pain to innocent people. When she is ready to be greeted by the flames of Hell, she instead found someone familiar. The love of her life. Tears painted Robin's face once more, happy to see Chrom again after all this time. He lent a hand to her, just like the moment they first met. When she reached out, their hands touched. No longer did she bore the brand of Grima. With a smile, Chrom said to the free woman,

 _"Welcome back, it's over now."_

* * *

 **I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, but I don't plan to do it on the regular. Sorry if there are mistakes, because I don't plan to fix them. My depression, loneliness, and desire for companionship inspired me to write this and I don't know if I'll get better. Sometimes I wished that I can end up being in Robin's position since she gets to reunite with someone who she loves so much. I don't know if I'll be able to see the one I really love. Enough of my pointless rambling, I hope you enjoyed this. The cover art is made by Eldervi on deviantART.**


End file.
